


Wishing to be in Two Places at Once

by EmynIthilien



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynIthilien/pseuds/EmynIthilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feast is held in King’s Landing to celebrate the betrothal of King Stannis Baratheon to Lady Sansa Stark.  Davos convinces his king to dance with Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing to be in Two Places at Once

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the got_exchange comment fic meme on livejournal, http://gotexchange-mod.livejournal.com/1067.html
> 
> In this story Stannis has recently won the Iron Throne and the realm is relatively at peace. Jon survived, Bran and Rickon are ruling Winterfell, Melisandre and Selsye both had fatal accidents while at the Wall, and…that as much detail as I’ve thought of. I imagine Davos to be a good dancer, and like to think him and Marya have danced many nights away in King’s Landing and at Cape Wrath. Part of Stannis and Sansa’s conversation is lifted straight out of a conversation Faramir and Éowyn have in Lord of the Rings.
> 
> In my mind, THIS piece of music is playing in the first dancing scene of this story, the 2nd movement of Prokofiev's 2nd violin concerto: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoeURsyVdBU

DAVOS

“It is expected that the King should dance with his betrothed at his own betrothal feast.”

Stannis scowled at him, his mouth set in a thin line.

“There will be many other lords and knights for my Lady Sansa to dance with,” growled Stannis. _Knights much younger and more handsome than yourself, is that what you mean to say Your Grace?_

“As you know, Maester Pylos has arranged dancing lessons for your daughter and my sons.”

“The follies of youth,” muttered Stannis.

“And,” continued Davos, pretending he hadn’t heard his King, “I would be more than happy to reacquaint your Grace with some of the most common court dances. They haven’t changed much since your brother sat the Iron Throne.”

“And what would a smuggler know about dancing?”

Davos thought back many years ago to when he first met his Marya, spinning her around as a fiddler scratched out a lively tune in a nondescript tavern in Flea Bottom.

“I might not know too much about courtly dances or the etiquette of how many times it is proper for a knight to dance with a lady not his wife, but I do know that there is no sweeter sight than seeing your partner smile and no sound more satisfying than hearing your partner laugh as you twirl her about on the dance floor.” _And maybe Lady Sansa can finally teach you how to laugh, my King._

Stannis paused for a second, and Davos could hear the grinding of teeth.

“Very well, let us get this over will,” said Stannis.

 _Have you danced at all since your first wedding?_ wondered Davos, as he studied Stannis’ face. The answer was probably no, dancing being seen as a frivolous thing in his King’s eyes, fit only for lords who liked dressing up and having all the court’s eyes on them. _And likely you only danced with Selsye then to spite Renly and Robert._

Davos settled his right hand on Stannis’ shoulder, his thumb lightly brushing his King’s collar bone. Davos felt Stannis shiver slightly at the touch, though it was far from cold in the room.

“Put your hand on my waist,” Davos whispered. He realized that his King’s face was unexpectedly close to his. _Almost close enough to..._

He felt a slight pressure on his waist, and Stannis’ hand grabbed Davos’ maimed one tightly, almost possessively.

“Now,” said Davos softly, feeling like shivering himself as he started to hum a melody, “Do you remember the steps that go with this tune?”

Stannis’ eyes had closed and his expression was unreadable, but the tension in his body was starting to dissipate. He gave a small nod, and slowly but surely began to move his feet in an intricate pattern learned so long ago.

 _See, that wasn’t so difficult,_ thought Davos with a calm smile.

STANNIS

He wished his arms and legs didn’t feel so stiff. If Sansa noticed, she didn’t say anything, just followed his lead. And he hadn’t stepped on her toes or tripped over her long dress—yet. Her hand was warm in his, and she was certainly a vision in a gown of white lace and cloth of silver, as befitted a Stark maid. However, what put him most at ease were her eyes—kindness simply radiated from them, and her shy glance was accompanied with a faint blush on her cheeks that reminded him much of how Davos would look at him when he didn’t think his king was looking. _No, I must not dwell on that._

“What are you thinking about, my Lord?” questioned Sansa, pulling Stannis out of his reverie.

“Would you have my plain answer?”

“I would.”

“Then, Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I say to you that you are beautiful, and I have yet to meet a lady with such patience and such a gentle spirit as you, except for, well…” His thoughts went back to his childhood, of happier times at Storm’s End before his parents’ fateful voyage. _I know that ladies loathe being compared to others, but I trust this one to be able to accept the truth._

“Yes?” prompted Sansa, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“If it does not offend my Lady, I would say that you remind me of my mother, Lady Cassana Estermont. It was her certain kindness that won my father to her, and she always knew how to make everyone around her smile. I lost her when I was thirteen.” 

_Gods, she must think me overly sentimental now,_ thought, Stannis, but if anything, Sansa’s features softened and she gave him her first true smile.

“It is a wise man who holds his mother in high esteem and respects her memory. I am honored that I remind you of someone so dear to your heart. And if I may say so myself, if half of the tales are true about how you oversee justice, then you remind me of my father.”

Stannis stilled at that comment, and his lips curved into a smile—almost. Though he had never personally cared for Eddard Stark, there was no other man in Westeros he would be prouder to be compared to at the moment.

The music stopped, and Stannis lightly brushed his lips over Sansa’s hand. “Until later, my Lady.”

DAVOS

Davos found his King outside on a balcony, leaning against the wall starring into the depths of the sea, which matched the deep blue of his eyes. He wasn’t quite surprised, for Stannis was never a man to revel in the company of large crowds. And the hall could get stifling hot, despite its closeness to the sea. Davos felt that being the center of attention with crowds around you all the time would be enough to frighten away any sane man for the kingship. He wondered how Stannis would deal with it, for King’s Landing was far from being Dragonstone, or even Storm’s End.

He joined Stannis at the wall, standing as close as he dared.

“Your Grace, surely you will dance with Sansa once more before she retires? I believe she rather liked her time with you tonight, and it would much please her.”

“I’ve done my duty for the night.”

Davos shrugged. Stannis looked at him.

“You have something more you wish to say to me, something that’s troubling you. I can sense it. Out with it then.”

 _I’m sure that Sansa wouldn’t mind if you did more than your duty, much like I’ve always done with you, and what I will do to the end of my days._ But this he would never tell his king. Instead, he asked, “May I have your leave to dance with her?”

Stannis must have understood who “her” was referring, for he gave the slightest of nods, though he didn’t quite believe that was the only question Davos wanted to ask. He then went back to staring out at the sea below him.

~

Back inside, Davos found Lady Sansa sitting at the high table, petting a white direwolf with red eyes. Ghost looked up at his approach.

“I see you have found company. Perhaps the wolf would like to dance?”

Sansa smiled. “I’d love for Jon to get him to try. He says that Ghost is a miserable juggler, though.”

“My lady, may I have this next dance? If the wolf doesn’t object,” Davos asked Sansa. Ghost cocked his head at him, though he didn’t make any sound.

“Most certainly, Lord Seaworth,” smiled Sansa, as she took Davos’ proffered hand.

“I am afraid that one dance has tired my King, but with a partner as lovely as you I hope he has the stamina for many more in the years to come. He is not usually as standoffish to others as he might appear.” _That’s the truth as I see it, even though others might differ with me. He just needs you to earn his respect._ Sansa blushed at the compliment, and in combination with her auburn hair, the effect was quite lovely.

“Well, if I am to judge my betrothed based on the quality of those lords he keeps close to him, then I should have nothing to worry about, do I?” said Sansa with a smile.

_Thank the gods she never met the Lady Melisandre, save her soul._

STANNIS

On the opposite end of the dance floor, nursing a goblet of lemon water, King Stannis wished he could trade places with Davos. He had come back inside, and made another round of the great hall, exchanging some words with his lords. _Men will never love me like they did Robert or Renly, but at least I can see to it that they always respect me._

His eyes searched the dance floor, making note of which lords were dancing with which ladies. But there was only one couple he truly sought. Sansa’s auburn hair was shinning, and it seemed to dance as much as she. Davos was deftly leading her around the dance floor like he was born to do it, and he could swear that Sansa began to laugh when Davos spun her around.

 _I vow one day that Lady Sansa will be that happy with me,_ thought Stannis. His eyes wandered to his Hand, at the easy way he smiled and moved with Sansa around the floor. Davos stopped, and, in time with the music, dipped her low to ground to her evident delight. Davos’ eyes found his across the hall, and gave him a warm smile.

And for a moment Stannis wondered if he wouldn’t rather trade places with Sansa.


End file.
